


Café con Leche

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, SEP era, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is So CORNY, implicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: They are still in bed, too lazy to drag their feet out despite spending most of the morning dozing off on a mess of tangled limbs that contrast with the pale sheets.Like an old painting, a bit obscene, yet heartwarming.





	Café con Leche

 

“Have you noticed it?”

He squints his eyes open and finds sky blue eyes looking at him. A sudden thought assaults him, the same that always comes to his mind since he started waking up to the same eyes.

_If heaven exists, would angels look like this?_

“What?” Gabriel croaks, his voice coming out hoarse and making Jack snort on his chest. They are still in bed, too lazy to drag their feet out despite spending most of the morning dozing off on a mess of tangled limbs that contrast with the pale sheets.

Like an old painting, a bit obscene, yet heartwarming.

The disheveled blonde keeps his comfortable position, lying over his body, their naked chests pressing together. He grabs his hand and interlace their fingers, bringing them to his lips and pressing a kiss against the back of his hand.

“We look like a latte.”

Gabriel laughs, his voice bouncing on the walls. It’s a big room and he likes the acoustic, especially when Jack lets out those high pitched noises that bristle his skin, echoing and filling the room where the only other audible sound is the creak of the mattress and his own quickened breath.

“Why a latte?”

“Because” Jack starts suddenly looking serious “, your skin is dark and warm. I feel hot when I taste it.”

“And you are like milk.” Gabriel cups his face, his cheek against the palm of his hand, a smirk pulling from the edge of his lips. “Pale and sometimes extremely sweet… Almost cloying-”

“Did I mention how bitter you are?” Jack adds, giving a hard look to his partner.

“But you make me happy.” Gabriel finishes, sinking his hand on the blond locks and bringing his face close to kiss his lips, a bit too hard and sudden.

When Gabriel pulls back he is smiling, his cheeks stained with pink, making him look younger than he is. Gabriel can’t help feeling a bit guilty, even a “predator”, as Ana called him when once when he confessed how they spent their free days.

_If you are just fooling around with him, I swear, Gabriel-_

_Maybe I should asking him out?_ He thinks, as Jack draws imaginare figures on his chest with a finger, humming a country song he heard on the radio. It has been a while since they started this, and even when jack didn’t ask questions and just went with the flow, he saw the way his expression darkened when they had to part ways.

“Hey?”

“Hm?”

“Should we do it again?” Jack asks casually, as if he was asking for a glass of water or the time.

Gabriel snorts. “Sure.” he settles his hands on Jack’s hips, wondering if Jack realizes he totally killed his chance to confess.

Well, they still got time. Plenty.

“I need you to move.”

“No, let’s do it like this.” Jack refuses, pressing his hands against the tan chest.

Gabriel doesn’t mind -he really doesn't, the view is nice- but it’s different from usual. Jack loved to be held, wrap his legs against his hips or press his face on the pillow as Gabriel took him from behind.

Not like the other positions were less embarrassing but… it was different.

“Why?”

Smirking, Jack tries not to laugh as he speaks, which makes obvious for Gabriel that a bad joke is coming.

“Because Milk goes on the top.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/possssum)


End file.
